


Shotgun Shot In The Dark

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Oops I stabbed you, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Wounds, i'm trash, ooooooooof, reluctant bed sharing, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: "Did you really have to betray me?"**Sometimes love is dangerous.Sometimes you have to sacrifice love for freedom.Rey got out of the assassin life, Kylo did not.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“There’s something wrong,” Rey was eating her club sandwich absentmindedly, trying not to look Kylo in the eye. She couldn’t. At least not right now. “You usually are a lot more talkative.” He nudged her shoe with his shoe, trying to get her to talk. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rey shrugged, “it’s just… the last guy screamed a lot.” The two of them had a penthouse apartment in almost every city in the world that they frequented on missions. Right now, they were in New York. Rey didn’t like this one very much. Everything was sleek and modern and white and far too cold. “Got a headache.” She knew that she had to look at him, smile at him and let him think that everything was alright. She looked up at him and smiled. She was a good liar, even to him, it just hurt.

“I thought you liked it when they screamed.” He said.

“Yeah, this one was a little bit different though.”

"How so?" Rey wanted to change the subject.

"You remember that beach resort we went to?"

“The one in Greece? Or the one in Spain?” He asked.

“The one in Spain. The Miramar?” He nodded. It was one of the most peaceful missions that the two of them had been on. And one of the best. It’s when Kylo asked if she would be his girlfriend. If she would stay by his side forever. But she couldn’t do that. Not anymore.

“I wish we could go back there.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t.” Kylo said. “We have all the vacation time in the world. We could do whatever we want.” For an assassin he wasn’t very expecting. Which only made Rey feel more guilty about what she was about to do. She took another bite of her sandwich  before her phone dinged.

**Have you done it yet. - S**

**Give me the proper time to say goodbye.**

“When do you think you’ll retire?” Rey asked him. Kylo shrugged again.

“Why? Thinking about the book shop you want again?” Rey nodded. He knew everything about her. Could she really do this? "You'll get it," Kylo said. "We can both run it together."

"That would be nice." She had to do it now or she was never going to be able to do it. "Kylo?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you call 911?"

"Why?" Rey knew how to wound someone without killing them. She knew what she was about to do was about to hurt but she didn't need or want him dead. She just needed enough blood to make it look like she severed ties with him. Enough to leave a mark.

It happened quickly, but to Rey it seemed like forever. She got up from the table and stabbed him. Not looking down at him as she did so. She could hear the sound of shock coming from him. "You--?"

"I'm sorry," His hands moved to the knife in his abdomen, but he did not try and struggle. Didn't pull the knife out and stab her. It was almost like he couldn't believe that she had done this. "I'm so so sorry,"  She took the knife out as he collapsed to the ground. "Call 911," That was all she could tell him. If she stayed longer, she would help him, she would beg for forgiveness and tell him that Snoke was the one that told her to do it, that that was the only way that she could get her freedom. He didn't even try to fight back. She left the room and used a key to the custodial elevator to open it up.

Hux was waiting for her, assumably entertained that Rey was crying. He held a Ziploc baggie out for her, she dropped the bloody knife in it and he closed it up. "Your new identity and a million in funds for you to do whatever you want with." He handed her her passport and other documents. She was now Kira Kenobi. She would get that book shop that she wanted.

***

**_Three Years Later_ **

  


It was Kira Kenobi's twenty ninth birthday. It was Rey's twenty fifth. All her new friends, Rose Tico, Jessika Pava, Finn, and Poe Dameron all asked her for her secret. How did she look so good all the time? Rey would shrug and just say moisturizer. "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Finn asked as she was shelving books.

"Because it's a day I am not really fond of." Rey told him. That was what she told him each and every time she went through this. She used to celebrate with Kylo. Kira didn't do this.

"Well everyone is fond of you and wants you to celebrate,"

"I am fond of almost everyone too Finn, but I don't see the point."

***

 

Kylo didn't know why Snoke had summoned him to his office. It had been a year since Kylo had really done any sort of work, but even then he never went in to see Snoke directly. He just assumed that something was wrong, entering the room expecting to get shot. To his pleasant surprise, he wasn't. "Ah, Ren. You're finally here. Sit down." He did. Hux was sitting right next to him.

"Is everything okay, sir?" He felt uneasy, especially with the way that Hux was smiling at him.

"Yes, everything is more than okay. It's perfect. I just wanted to talk to you about your career path,"

"Right," Kylo forced himself to look at Snoke. The old man's eyes were cold and dead like that of a shark. Maybe the terrifying demeanor of the man alone was enough to get him the job that he had at the moment.

"You were set to retire at forty three but we were thinking we could give you a larger raise if you wish to extend your work longer, or we can give you two million to retire now." Retiring. Kylo hadn't thought about that since…

"Extend for how long,"

"Fifty five,"

"How much of a raise?" He was twenty nine right now.

"You'd go up to four million a year plus whatever contractors tip you."

"There's got to be some kind of catch," Kylo knew that being that blunt could be rude, but it seemed that this time was one of the only times that Snoke didn't reprimand him for it.

***

Rey decided that pizza for everyone and a night watching shitty movies was enough for a celebration. No one argued. It was a good time. She had to walk out in the middle of the Room. She didn't think of Kylo anymore. Not the terrible movies they used to watch and make fun of in their free time. Not the times when he would let her sleep on him when they were staking out their targets. He was gone.  At least, that's what she told herself.

She was fine.

This was fine.

This was fine.

"Kira, you okay in there?" Rose knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes," Rey said. She turned on the faucet. "Sorry uh, I'll be right out."

"No worries, take your time." Rey bit her lip. She wish she didn't have to lie. People like Rose didn't deserve that.

***

“What is she doing now?” Kylo didn’t ask before because he knew that if he did he would break down. He thought that now he would be strong enough to know. Hux handed him a file. Pictures of her entering and exiting a book shop.

“She’s the owner of a shop in London and has her own little apartment and knits.” Of course she did. She had the life that she wanted now. What intrigued him the most were the pictures with her and other people. Laughing. Being around other people. Rey never talked to other people unless she was pretending to be someone on a job. “Do you think that you’re up to this task?”

“I know that I am,” He lied.

“Good,”

***

When everyone went home, Rey was left with a paranoia. She locked all of her windows and then locked the front door three times. There was something wrong. She could feel it in her bones. “Are you worried there’s going to be a break in?” Hux. Of course there was something wrong. She turned around to watch him come out of her bathroom.

“How the bloody hell did you get in there?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” He shrugged.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“You violated the contract of your retirement.”

“What?”

“Sit,” He loved to deliver bad news. It was like this job was made for him. When Armitage Hux told you that you had to sit, you had to sit. There was no negotiating around it. Rey watched as he sat down in front of her on the adjacent couch. “It’s simple really, you didn’t kill Kylo Ren. You violated your contract.”

“It’s been three years.” That was what this was about? Seriously? “And besides, you didn’t tell me I needed to kill him. You told me blood, not death.”

“It was implied.”

“It’s been three years.”

“A taste of freedom.” He shrugged. “But we need you for one more mission. If you do this, and do it right, without taking any liberties on what the instructions, you will live--”

“Why don’t you just kill me right now then? Because I don’t want to kill anyo--”

“You see, I thought you would say that. You’re a moral human being now. And that’s why I took some precautions before I came here.” He took a phone out of his coat and turned it on. She stared right into the camera view of Finn’s apartment. “I also planted them in Rose’s apartment. As well as Jessika’s. I’ll have them killed if you don’t agree to this. Have you watch. Then have you killed too.”

“Fine.”

“So you agree to do this?”

“Yes,”

“Good.” He said. “There is one other thing that you should know about this mission before I send you on your way with the information that you need.”

Rey leaned back in her seat. “Let me guess, since you brought up Kylo earlier, you’re going to make me work with him. He’s waiting to make some sort of dramatic entrance into my apartment or is already in my apartment.” Kylo came out of the kitchen. Of course he was eating the last piece of pizza Rey kept in her fridge.

“Sorry, skipped breakfast.” He said as he walked into the room. “So did she say yes or-?”

“Unfortunately you don’t get to kill her, as entertaining as that would be. Now, for your mission.”


	2. Thanks for Stabbing Me, Asshole

The man that they were staking out was a man of habit, they had learned his routine already, and were just waiting for him to come home to make their move. Rey got cold easily. It was probably her only weakness. That’s why on nights where they were staking out targets, Kylo either had to suffer with the heater in the car on at full blast, or let her have his jacket. He usually opted for her having his jacket. “You really don’t have to do that.” She would say the same thing each time, but Kylo didn’t mind. He never minded. 

“It’s fine,” To say he was distracted was an understatement. He had been trying to find the right time to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he didn’t yet. He couldn’t. There was something hilarious about being an assassin that wasn’t confident enough to ask someone out. Instead he asked her, “Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Either one’s cool.” Rey turned back to him and rolled her eyes. 

“Why?” 

“Just asking.” 

“You know very well you’re the only one I can stand being around.” 

 

***

 

Rey stared at Kylo, who was making a show of eating that pizza. He sat back, watching her while she was watching outside. “The mission?” 

“Leia Organa,” Rey looked to Kylo. He didn’t say anything. She looked back to Hux. “We don’t want you to kill her, obviously. But she’s been looking into the First Order. We need you to get the information that she has. More details will come as we decide what to do with you.” 

“I’m telling you right now that I’m not killing anyone related to Ben and I’m not killing Ben, so if you’re sending us on a suicide mission, it won’t work.” 

“What would make you think that sort of thing?” Hux was smiling still, and Rey did not like that. She knew what he was like. She knew that he always wanted to watch people suffer. He was the right man for this sort of job anyway. Rey sighed, knowing that she was going to regret this later, but she didn’t have a choice. 

 

***

Sometimes Rey thought that the world was on fire. 

When the world was on fire, she saw red and she killed people. It really wasn’t anything healthy, and she didn’t know how to explain it. She just got these hot flashes where she couldn’t remember what happened. Sometimes after, she felt like she enjoyed the harm that she did. But it was draining. 

When Rey and Kylo started to work together, these hot flashes that Rey had started to go away. It was like he put a blanket over the fire, and Rey started seeing things from a different point of view. She didn’t look forward to jobs. She didn’t want to kill people anymore. 

She got tired more often. “You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Rey lied, she never liked upsetting him anyway. 

“You look sad.” 

“I don’t get sad.” He sat down next to her, thermos in hand. The two of them sighed, and then he unscrewed the thermos, handing it to her. She took a tentative sniff. 

“Chicken broth,” He said. “We can get more substantial food later.” She took a small sip of the broth and handed it back to him. 

“Thanks,” She said. 

“You can have more.” He told her. “I know that you’re hungry. Just drink it.” She raised an eyebrow. “I mean it, Rey. Seriously. Take it.” She took it back from him and downed the rest of the broth in record time. When she gave the thermos back to him, he had this weird expression on his face that was somewhere between a smirk and a smile. It was something that some people might have found threatening but she found it more or less goofy. 

When the two of them were together, Rey was at peace. “You ever think about what happens after someone dies.” She asked him. 

“No,” He didn’t even hesitate. “Gets you hesitating. Can’t hesitate on the job.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Do you?” 

“Sometimes,” She said, “mostly about what happens after we die.” 

“I never struck you for the religious type.”  
“I’m not really.” She fidgeted with a fraying part of her jacket sleeve. “I just, I don’t want to be remembered as a bad person.” It was a weird thing to say, and talk like that could quite literally get her killed by their bosses if Kylo had decided that what she was saying was worthy of being reported. 

He wasn’t that type of person though, he wouldn’t say anything. “I think that you’re a great person.” He told her. 

Rey felt a smile playing at her lips, “I think that you’re a great person too.” 

***

 

Kylo watched Rey after Hux left. She was shaking, going to her cabinets and pulling out a kettle, filling it with water, and putting it on. “Would you like any tea?” She asked him. 

“Are you going to poison it?” It was a legitimate question, and it had enough venom in it that it made her shoulders slump ever so slightly. 

“I don’t have any poison on me,” 

“That’s reassuring.” 

“So I guess that’s going to be a no?” 

“Got any soda?” 

“Got sprite,” 

“Thanks,” Rey went to the fridge and pulled one out, setting it on her coffee table before going back to the kitchen to make tea. She had her back to him. If he really wanted to, he could do the exact same thing that she did to him now. 

“So how’s your life been?” She asked. It was funny that she would ask that, especially since she was the person that cut off the best part of his life. Her. 

“Oh great, my favorite part was the time that you stabbed me.” Rey went silent, but she did not apologize, only made her tea and then turned around. 

“So, how do you feel about spying on your mother?” She knew how to deflect things. She was good at that. That had been part of her job, after all. 

“I don’t think I’m her son anymore,” 

“‘Cuz she thinks that you’re dead.” Rey said. 

“Don’t pity me, you lost the chance to do that.” 

“I never pitied you.” Rey told him. “I just tolerated how much of an asshole you were.” He opened his sprite and sipped it loudly. 

“Classy,” 

“You know they’re wanting us to do this, right? Tear each other apart.” 

“I’d be fine with that.” 

“Of course you would,” 


	3. The Bed

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked her. It was late at night, and she seemed to be waking up at every small noise. It took a minute for Rey to be able to get her voice back, then she spoke again. 

“Yeah,” She said. “I guess it’s just paranoia.” Kylo turned on the light next to their beds, staring at her from his pillow. 

“What are you paranoid about?” 

“Someone finding out why we’re here. Getting arrested or killed. Something like that.” He nodded. 

“I get that, but it’s not going to happen.” 

“How can you know that?” 

“Because the both of us are good at what we do,” He didn’t even hesitate in his rationale. “Because you’re one of the most skilled people I will ever meet and a great actress, you could get yourself out of any situation.” Rey had learned to do that at an early age. When you were poor and needed money, you’d do almost anything to get that money. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. His smile was always something that comforted her. “Do you want to come over here?” 

Kylo never made Rey blush. Except when he asked her to do something like that. “Do you mind?” 

“No,” He said. Rey threw her sheets back and moved over to the other side of his bed. He turned the lights off. That night, Rey slept better than she ever had before.

***

_ “We have to leave by tomorrow.” Kylo said.  _

_ “That’s not enough time,”  _

_ “It’ll be enough time if you want your friends to live.” Rey rolled her eyes.  _

_ “Just get out of my apartment.”  _

Rey couldn’t sleep. To be fair, she hadn’t ever been great at sleeping, especially after everything that had happened with Kylo. Her not sleeping actually worked to her benefit this time, letting her pack everything that she needed to before sitting down and staring at her apartment for the longest time. Part of her wanted to cry, another part of her knew she couldn’t. If she started to cry now, she wasn’t ever going to stop crying. So she sat on her bed, suitcase on the end of the bed, blanket pulled up to her chest as she waited. 

Kylo was going to be there in the morning, waiting for her, the past was going to come back to haunt her in a big way. That’s when Rey got up. It was four thirty in the morning and she couldn’t sit still and do nothing. She had some printer paper on her desk, she grabbed separate pieces. The first one, addressed to Finn. The next addressed to Rose. The next addressed to Poe. Then Ben. The name that Kylo pretended that he didn’t have. 

In each letter, she lied. She said that if she hadn’t come back by the time they found her letter, then she had gone off and committed suicide. Each letter she said that she loved them as friends, that it wasn’t their faults, and that there was a lot in her life that made her want to do this. 

And then she got to Kylo’s letter.

The one person she couldn’t lie to.

 

_ Dear Ben,  _

 

_ I wish I could say that I was a better girlfriend to you, but obviously I wasn’t. I wish I could say that there was a reason for me picking myself over you, and honestly the best thing that I can come up with is self preservation. I don’t know if that makes me a bad person or if the killing makes me a bad person, but I know that I let you down in a big way.  _

_ There’s nothing I can do that will make up for the things that I inevitably caused, and I can’t fix it. I just can’t. _

_ I cannot make up for the years that we had that were wasted, but I don’t want to make up for those years either, because I loved you so much, and I still love you. I will always love you, no matter where you are, what you do. Part of that scared me, the thought that you could do anything to me and I would forgive you for it scared me.  _

_ I didn’t realize that you felt the same. I am not good at telling when people care for me.  _

_ I want you to know that when you kill me, I will not struggle. I deserve it, I really do.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Rey _

 

She sealed each one of the envelopes up and put everyone except Kylo’s in a place where it would be easily found. She put his letter at the bottom of her suitcase.  Rey sighed, waiting. It was five thirty now, and Kylo knocked on her door. She opened it. “You look like shit,” He said. The crass tone of his voice was laced with venom and something else. Like just looking at her brought him disgust to no end. 

“Thanks, so do you.” Rey remembered him looking tired a lot of different times, but this time was different. She could read his face like a book, he really didn’t want to do this. She could tell. 

“Are you packed?” 

“Yeah, you?” 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“Pack any knives?” 

“Can we not do this at five thirty in the fuckin’ morning? I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” 

“You didn’t drink coffee last I saw you,” 

“A lot of stuff has changed since then,” She grabbed her suitcase, and left her phone behind. This was the last time she was going to see her apartment again, and she was leaving it in such a way where she hadn’t even had time to say goodbye. 

“There’s a Starbucks along the way, we can stop before getting to the airport.” 

“So generous of you,” He took the bag she had been lugging. “Yeah, so generous.” 

***

Kylo was warm, until he wasn’t. Rey watched him sometimes, when he killed people. It was this cold thing, there was no emotion in his face when he did it. Laying in bed with him became restless, as laying alone once had. 

There came a time when he would laugh when someone felt pain, and Rey just felt tired. She felt so tired. She was tired of hurting people and she was tired of being scared too. 


	4. Warning Shot, Part 1

 

**Past**

 

The thing that Kylo Ren loved the most about Rey was how well she understood people. She could read anyone she looked at, and could most certainly read him. It was almost scary when she used it to pick apart the targets they had, but she never did it to pick him apart in a fight. He watched as she started writing down a list of facts on the next target they were researching without having even talked to him. Just from looking at a picture she knew what this man’s weaknesses would be. “What’re you looking at?” That was another thing that he loved about Rey. Her smile. He used to gag when he heard people talk about their significant other’s smile lighting up the room, it was always so cheesy and he hated it, but he understood it now. He loved seeing her smile.

“Just the smartest person in the world, that’s all.” He said. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Right,”

“Yeah,” He laughed and went to their hotel sink to pour himself a glass of water. “You thirsty?”

“No,”

“Okay, well I’m gonna go work out and then head to bed.”

“Love you,”

“I love you too.” Hearing I love you was something that Kylo reckoned that he would never get used to. Each time he heard it from her, it reminded him that not absolutely everything sucked. Things were good.

Later that night, Kylo snuck into her bed. “Hey, you awake?”

“Yeah,”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Yeah,” Rey turned around and wrapped her arms around him. It was like that almost every night. Quiet. Safe. Kylo loved it.

***  
  


**Present**

 

One of the things that Kylo hated the most about Rey was his inability to read her, while she could read him. She was sitting next to him in the backseat of the car that was driving them to the airport, and when he looked at her he saw nothingness. He didn’t know what emotions she was feeling. He didn’t know what was going through her head. There was one point where he thought he did. The person that was sitting right next to him was different than the person he knew. There was nothing there. “What are you looking at?” Rey was staring at him.

“Nothing.” Kylo shrugged.

***

 

Rey had gotten up before Kylo to get breakfast. She had always been more of a morning person. Kylo remembered that day well. He still wanted to stay in bed but Rey kissed him on the forehead. “You want something?” She asking him.

“What’re you making?”

“Whatever you want,” She said. That was something that rarely ever happened, but he thought that maybe she was feeling generous.

“Scrambled eggs?”

“Of course,” She disappeared into the kitchen to make them. The day that Kylo’s world turned up on it’s head he had scrambled eggs in the morning and Rey went into the newest town to find a farmers market that had fresh orange juice for the both of them. The day that Kylo’s world turned on it’s head was the day where he didn’t suspect anything at all. Rey was sweeter to him than she had ever been before.

The day when Rey stabbed him in the stomach had also been the first time that Kylo had considered marrying Rey.

***

 

The flight was filled with an awkward silence and tension. Rey sat alone in a corner listening to music, he sat in another corner and drank. The attendee smiled at him and said, “Tough fight?”

“We’re not together,” He said. The attendee knit his eyebrows together for half a second before saying,

“You are Rey and Kylo Ren right, I thought that you were-”

“You’re a little late, buddy.” Kylo stopped him before he brought up any old memories. “More whiskey?”

“I don’t think that’s advisable.” He said. “Boss told me I could only give you three refills and then cut you off. Sorry.”

Kylo wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. “Sorry, I’m being nosy but how did you two-”

“She stabbed me.” Rey turned from the corner she was in and looked at the both of them.

“You know I can hear you two?” She said. “Will you shut up?” Kylo rolled his eyes and the attendee made himself scarce. At least now he knew what she was feeling. She was annoyed. He smirked as he stared down at the bottom of his glass, dreading when he got to the bottom.

Part of him wondered what he was going to do. If he was going to repay Rey with the same scar that she gave him, or if it would be worse.

Things always got worse.

****

 

 

“What are you feeling right now, Mr. Ren?” Snoke asked him.

“Anger,”

“Towards who,”

“You know who.” You were not supposed to talk back to Snoke, but this time he allowed it. Kylo nearly bled out on the floor, waiting for the ambulance to come. Now, he was too weak to walk and stuck in a hospital bed.

“Yes, she nearly killed you. Betrayed you.” The old man grinned, and Kylo felt sick to his stomach. “It’s not like I didn’t tell you that this would happen either.” He said. “There is no one in this world that is worth trusting, boy. Not even me.” Just another way that Snoke was right. “But maybe I can better help you understand the situation.” He said. “Since you seem to only remember the good qualities about this brat, I want you to tell me how she used to kill people.”

Now for the bad things about Rey. Going back on memories he had of her, Kylo was able to pick out more than a few things about her, about the way she killed, about the way she handled situations in general. She could be on one end of the spectrum or the other, and there was no way to tell which Rey you would get when you were going to kill someone. “What happened on your first mission together?” He asked. Kylo was silent for a while before he answered.

“I was going to take the kill because she was a newbie,” He said, “but Rey took him.”

“And why did she do that?”

“She found out that the man was a government official who was keeping human traffickers out of jail. She had been the victim to one of those when she was little. Went off the rails. He was in his apartment, we were across the street. It was going to be a clean job, she ended shooting him through a brick wall in his house. We were going to pack up but she broke into his apartment. He wasn’t dead.”

“And what did she do when she found out he wasn’t dead.”

“She sliced both of his ankles and sat there, watching him bleed to death. The look in her eye, when she did it. It was distant yet entertained, she liked watching him bleed to death. He was pleading with her to stop, but she sat there. She didn’t laugh. Just sat there and watched.”

“Does that sound like someone who was the perfect partner that would never betray you?” Kylo was silent.

***

The only thing that worse than riding in a car with Rey, was being in the same hotel room together. He already heard her start to grumble about the fact that Hux was trying to get the both of them killed when he checked in, but the dark cloud of gloom that was over them both was not helping at all.

“It least it has two beds,” Rey sighed.

“At least it has two beds.” Kylo agreed.

***

Rey opened all the cabinets. She knew exactly how this sort of thing operated. In the icebox, two pistols. In the nightstand, five fully loaded clips, a stack of money taped behind a painting, a lot of knives in the wardrobe, some larger range rifles in the closet. Kylo was just laying on the bed. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Working? You?”

“Resting because we just got done flying, sit down, your pacing is annoying me.”

“I’m not pacing, I’m taking inventory.”

“I forgot how stressful it is to be around you,” He said. That stung, but Rey didn’t say anything. She just kept looking for weapons. _Why do they have so many weapons stocked up here when they were wanting them to do a reconnaissance mission?_

“Rey, seriously. Relax.”

“Kylo, I’m trying to figure something out.” She was trying to figure out if they were only trying to take out her, or if they were trying to take Kylo out too. There was no way that they would send them on a mission to spy on Kylo’s mother and give them all of the weapons that she kept finding unless they were planning on sending people after them. When she was finally done she came out of the bathroom and looked at him.

“There’s no body armor.”

“So?”

“There’s no body armor but there’s semi automatics,”

“From what I remember you don’t need body armor.” He wasn’t getting what she was trying to tell him. He was too focused on trying to argue with her, and by god it was starting to get on her nerves. “By the way, are you still as good with those knives as you used to be?”

“Of course I am,” Rey said.

“Been practicing,” She took one out of the dresser and lined it up in her hand. “Gonna stab me again?” That’s when she saw red. She was only going to mock throw it at first, but after that remark she actually threw it, it sailed right past Kylo’s ear and found it’s place in the wall. He raised his hand up to his ear. “You know before, you would’ve drawn blood.” He pulled out it out of the wall and set it on the table.

“I wasn’t aiming for blood.” Rey said. “I was aiming for a warning.” Kylo swallowed, and he swallowed hard. Rey had gotten her point across to him though, and that’s what she wanted.


	5. Warning shot, p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the Rey is a shitty person chapter. Don't worry, Kylo really gets his next chapter. 
> 
> A Reminder: Rey got away from this job specifically because she knew it was getting to her mental health really bad. She's defaulting back to the worst parts of her personality as a defense mechanism. She also thinks that it'll be easier on Kylo to kill her if she acts like a jerk to him. 
> 
> More later.

Rey was the bad guy in Kylo’s eyes. She guessed that she couldn’t really help it, no matter how much she tried to make him see that she really didn’t want to be the bad guy. “So are we actually going to start working?” Rey had just finished taking inventory, making sure that there were safe ways for the both of them to get out of the hotel room in case of attack, and unpacking. Kylo had just gotten up from his bed.

“Are you going to be such an ass this whole time?”

“Yes,” He was actually smiling, but it wasn’t the smile where he was content or feeling good about himself. It was a malicious snarl that was all too frustrating to look at.

“You’re going to regret that,” She got up from her bed.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, “Stab me again?” That’s when Rey just went off. She didn’t get mad. Her personality just shut off. Her eyes went blank, and she turned. It was almost robotic.

“Would you like me to?” She stared straight into his dark brown eyes and pretended that they were those of a stranger.

***

When Rey was hired to become an assassin, Kylo was the one that she did her second interview with. They shook hands and she could instantly tell that there was something different about the man in front of her. He wasn’t as cold as the people that she had met before. He was nothing like the people that had occupied her home and her bed as children.

Rey actually liked him, even though she knew he would be an easy target. “So, Miss-”

“Just Rey,”

“What do you consider your best asset?”

“In combat or in general?” She asked.

“In general.”

“I’m a really good actor,” Rey smiled. It was true. She had to be in certain circumstances, had to pretend that she liked some of the things that she had been put through as a child.

“Really?”

“Really,” That was the first time that she had seen that smile. It was like an animal, closing in on prey that it had been circling for a while. It would have made her uncomfortable if she didn’t know that she could take him.

“Show me,”

“Give me a character.” He sat back in his seat. The two of them in a prison style room with metal chairs that weren’t very good to sit back in comfortably.

“Any character.”

“Yes,”

“Anna.” He said. “She’s from Texas and she has daddy issues that’s lead her to drugs.” Rey’s eyes flickered and it was like something came over her. Her accent was gone and her posture changed.

“Well that’s a little too easy isn’t it.” She said. She giggled, leaning forward and staring into his eyes. She was going to say more before she was interrupted and the red haired man who interviewed her earlier took her out of the room.

“We have some more things that we have to attend to.” He said. He didn’t let Kylo Ren really see the things that she could do.

***

After she did that, the switch she had flipped went back, and she started crying. It wasn’t something that she could help, but damn it was humiliating. She walked out of the hotel room because she couldn’t deal with Kylo at the moment. She went to the concierge and gave him the code that she needed to get one of the company cards.

If she was going to go out, she was going to go out in style.

***

Rey was gone, and Kylo was shaking. He wasn’t sure if he was sad or just angry. He didn’t know where Rey was going because she didn’t tell him anything before she left. It wasn’t a minute later that Snoke called him. “Are you still alive?”

“Wow, thanks for caring.” He said.

“I don’t appreciate the tone boy,” Snoke told him. “Is Rey still alive?”

“Alive and as annoying as ever,”

“Shame,”

“Why wouldn’t she be?” He said. A chill went down his spine as he realized that the reason that Rey was panicking earlier was right.

“No reason.” Snoke said blandly.

“I expect updates every twenty four hours,” With that he hung up.

***

Rey came back in the morning with fifteen bags from Gucci and ten bags from Louis Vutton and more stuff with her. Kylo stared at everything. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Hasn’t it been obvious?” Rey said.

She started setting her bags down and Kylo shook his head. “Been shopping, I needed some good things to wear when I go undercover and do my job and you mope around in the hotel because if you go anywhere near Leia Organa she and her team will recognize you.” It was too early in the morning for this and Rey was still setting down shopping bags.

“Since when did you get the money to do that?” He was answered with a middle finger. “Mature.”

“Anyways, for the important stuff.” She told him. “Your mother attends a therapy group for grieving widows and people with dead relatives. Also sort of an alcoholics anonymous sort of thing so I will be going there and becoming her best friend.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,”

“It’s a great idea,” She said. “You just don’t want to entertain it because you’re bitter that I stabbed you.”

That was true.

“Fine, it’s a good idea.” He said. “But I don’t like the idea of you befriending my mother.” She finally got her stuff down and got the door closed. She turned back to him and this time she actually looked like she cared.

“I won’t hurt her,” She said.

“I know,” He told her, “despite the fact that I think you’re annoying and I hate you, I don’t want you in jail.” Rey blinked for a minute.

“Thanks? I guess. I won’t be going to jail. Trust me,”

“If you say so,”


End file.
